vorkosiganfandomcom-20200213-history
Duv Galeni
Duv Galeni (DUHV geh-LEHN-ee) (born David Galen (GAY-ln)) was a Komarran native who joined the Barrayaran Imperial Service and rose through the ranks to become a Commodore and head of Barrayaran Imperial Security's Komarran Affairs department. Biography Early life David Galen was the son of Ser Galen and the nephew of Rebecca Galen. Before the Barrayaran invasion of Komarr, his family had been very wealthy and ran the Galen Orbital Transshipping Warehouse Cartel. David's aunt Rebecca was a Komarran Counselor who was killed in the Solstice Massacre when the Barrayarans invaded Komarr. Ser Galen joined the Komarran resistance in response, and became a terrorist. During the Komarran Revolt, David was his father's teenage apprentice.Brothers in Arms chapter 9 His elder brother and all of his close relatives died during the revolt except his father, who faked his own death and escaped off-world.Brothers in Arms chapter 8 Joining Barrayaran service Galen changed his name to the more Barrayaran-sounding Duv Galeni, and earned a doctorate in Barrayaran history from Imperial University in Vorbarr Sultana. He became a professor of history at the College of Belgravia, but when he was twenty-six, the Barrayaran Imperial Service opened to Komarran recruits; Galeni quit his professorship and entered the Imperial Service Academy as a cadet. Chosen for the Academy as part of Prime Minister Aral Vorkosigan's program of introducing Komarrans into Barrayaran governmental service, he started out as a point of contention between Vorkosigan and Chief of Imperial Security Simon Illyan, who protested that Galeni was a security risk and that Vorkosigan's reasoning was clouded by guilt over the Solstice Massacre and Rebecca's death.Brothers in Arms chapter 7 Embassy duty Galeni was assigned to Imperial Security, and eventually requested the post of military attaché on Earth. As the attaché, he was in charge of both Service Security and Imperial Security for the embassy. While he was assigned to Earth, Lieutenant Miles Naismith Vorkosigan reported in to him. Vorkosigan and his Dendarii Free Mercenary Fleet had just completed a mission to Dagoola IV for Imperial Security, and urgently needed eighteen million Barrayaran Marks to fund the fleet he was responsible for. Galeni sent to Sector II headquarters on Tau Ceti for the money, but instead received orders assigning Vorkosigan to the embassy staff. After the courier returned a second time with no funds for the Dendarii, Vorkosigan suggested to Galeni that something might be wrong with the communications chain.Brothers in Arms chapters 1-6 Galeni, suspecting the Barrayaran courier officer might have been suborned, released Vorkosigan on leave to handle Dendarii matters. He then received a message from his father, the Komarran terrorist Ser Galen, who he had long thought dead. Galeni met his father for lunch, but refused to cooperate with his plot against the Imperium. He was then kidnapped and held captive in a house in London.Brothers in Arms chapters 7-11 After being subjected to several days of hostile fast-penta interrogation, Galeni spoke with a man he thought was Miles Vorkosigan, but in fact was his Komarran-produced clone. After pretending to be Lieutenant Vorkosigan for several hours, the clone revealed his true identity and his plan to usurp the Imperium.Brothers in Arms chapters 8-11 The next day, Galeni acquired a fellow captive, Lieutenant Vorkosigan himself. Ser Galen's terrorist group had successfully switched their clone for him. The two prisoners shared reminiscences about their past in between interrogation sessions. Galeni had attempted escape once before Vorkosigan arrived, but he tried again in Vorkosigan's company. However, the two of them were stunned, and after they woke up they were taken to be executed.Brothers in Arms chapters 8-11 Vorkosigan had set Commander Elli Quinn of the Dendarii to the task of finding Galeni before his capture. She tracked Ser Galen to the London house, and rescued the two men before they were killed. Galeni and Vorkosigan then returned to the embassy to arrest the clone, but found that he had been detained by local police. They then went to retrieve him from the London Municipal Assizes, but found that Ser Galen had beaten them to it.Brothers in Arms chapter 12 Upon his return to the Barrayaran embassy, Galeni began to write his report but was interrupted by the arrival of Commodore Destang from Sector II Security Headquarters. Destang had come to Earth to supervise the removal of Ser Galen as a threat to Barrayar, and suspected Galeni of collusion with his father. After a long and hostile debriefing, Galen was confined to quarters.Brothers in Arms chapter 13 Hostage rescue While so confined, Galeni was given half of a comlink by his subordinate Ivan Vorpatril, who was escorting the wife of the Ambassador to a garden show. Through the comlink, he stayed in touch with Vorkosigan, who had similarly been commanded to remain in orbit so as not to interfere with Destang's search for Ser Galen and Vorkosigan's clone.Brothers in Arms chapter 14 The two of them were forced into action when Galen kidnapped Vorpatril and threatened his life. Galeni disobeyed orders and left the embassy, meeting Vorkosigan, Ser Galen, and the clone at the Thames Tidal Barrier. After unfruitful negotiations, Galen produced a nerve disruptor and told Vorkosigan's clone to kill the two Barrayarans. The clone hesitated before killing Ser Galen instead and fleeing into the barrier. Vorkosigan, his backup Elli Quinn, and Galeni split up to give chase.Brothers in Arms chapters 14,15 Galeni did not find the clone, but he did find ghem-Lieutenant Tabor of the Cetagandan Embassy. Tabor was coordinating a Cetagandan death squad sent to kill Admiral Naismith, and stunned Galeni. However, Galeni evaded the worst of the blast. He pretended unconsciousness before jumping Tabor and another Cetagandan, incapacitating them both with his bare hands. He took a plasma arc from them and went looking for Vorkosigan.Brothers in Arms chapter 16 Galeni encountered Vorkosigan, Vorpatril, the clone, and the unconscious Quinn escaping the barrier, and led them to the unconscious Cetagandans. After dropping them off at their embassy, and leaving the clone at public transit station, Galeni returned to the Barrayaran embassy. He was debriefed again by Destang, but allowed to return to his normal duties.Brothers in Arms chapter 16 Rising through the ranks Afterwards, Galeni had a posting with ImpSec counterintelligence on Komarr, where he worked once more with Miles Vorkosigan''Memory'' chapter 9 and went to the Massacre Shrine with him to burn a death offering for his aunt.Komarr chapter 4 He was then assigned to Imperial Security Headquarters as a Komarran Affairs analyst. During his time there, he was framed for the crime of destroying Chief of Imperial Security Simon Illyan's memory chip, and arrested. The true culprit, Illyan's second in command Lucas Haroche, was caught by Imperial Auditor Miles Vorkosigan and Galeni was freed. After his superior Guy Allegre was promoted to Chief of Imperial Security, Galeni was promoted to Head of Komarran Affairs and became a commodore.Memory chapter 28''Komarr'' chapter 5 As the new head of Komarran Affairs, Galeni was in charge of security for the half of Emperor Gregor Vorbarra's wedding that took place on Komarr. He was therefore part of the planning for the wedding in addition to his other duties. When a slander accusing Miles Vorkosigan of the death of Etienne Vorsoisson arose, Galeni was forced to do the intelligence analysis due to critical security implications.A Civil Campaign chapter 14 Duv Galeni married Delia Koudelka soon after the Imperial wedding."Winterfair Gifts" He had been courting Laisa Toscane before she became the Empress of Barrayar, although she did not take him seriously as a suitor.Memory chapter 4 Galeni was among the guests at Miles Vorkosigan's wedding to Ekaterin Vorsoisson."Winterfair Gifts" By the time of Captain Vorpatril's Alliance, he and Delia had two children, one of whom was a toddler and the other an infant. He continued to write papers and contribute to books, though some of his work had to wait for publication due to security reasons. At the end of the tale, due to his historical training and security clearance, Commodore Galeni was given the task of clearing and inventorying the newly-discovered bunker full of Barrayaran and Cetagandan artifacts.Captain Vorpatril's Alliance chapter 24 Personality Galeni could be stiff and humorless, and his default personality tended to be brisk and academic. However, he was passionate about certain subjects, including the preservation of historical documents, his family, and his loyalty to Barrayar. Galeni was idealistic, or at least pragmatic, enough to believe in the Komarran integration scheme proposed by Aral Vorkosigan, and was working to effect that change with his own service. He was also ambitious, having stated that after his twenty years of military service were up, he intended to work for a ministerial appointment, and make his way up the ranks, possibly with an ambassadorship or position on the staff of the Imperial Counselor of Komarr. Galeni also thought that Delia Koudelka would make an excellent political hostess, due to her brains, looks and connections. Miles Vorkosigan thought that Galeni would make the best Imperial Counselor Komarr was likely to have. Behind the scenes *Duv Galeni was templated from the character Kerr Avon from the British science fiction television series Blake's 7. Notes and references Galeni, Duv Category:Galen Family